Shaky Shaky
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = January 30, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 103 |kcal = |dura = 3:05 |nowc = Shaky |audio = |choreo = Céline RotsenFile:Shaky ChoreoProof.png |perf = }}" " by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man made of orange jelly. He wears a pink buttoned up shirt with a yellow bow tie, short blue pants, and a pair of sunglasses. Background The routine takes place in a white cylindrical room with a light in the middle and outside of the room are tubes with liquids that move to the beat. There are colored desserts (mostly orange, pink, and yellow) that jump from side to side and adjust in a line according to the rhythm of the song. Every time "shaky shaky" is sung, gelatins in different colors are moving from side to side. When a line is finished, another gelatin is added to the background. When "Terremoto" is sung, there are marmalades that jump up, get in line, and change places every line. Later, the background returns to the beginning. Then, the background changes into a giant tower of colored jellies. When "Ahí es que va a apretar" is sung, various donut-shaped gummies hop forward. Closely to the ending of the routine, there is a "rain" of rainbow sprinkles. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Kick the air with your right foot while your hands are in the air. Shakyshaky gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Shakyshaky gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *'' '' is the third song by Daddy Yankee in the series. *'' s last chorus and Daddy Yankee s outro verse are cut from the song. *" ", " ", " ", " ", " ", and the last few lyrics of the song were cut. *''Shaky Shaky is third routine in the series to have a fully animated coach, after Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) and'' Mi Mi Mi .'' Gallery Game Files Shaky cover generic.png|''Shaky Shaky'' Shaky cover online kids.png|''Shaky Shaky'' (Kids Mode) Shaky cover albumcoach.png| album coach Shaky_Albumbkg.png| album background Shaky_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Shaky cover 1024.png| cover Shaky ava.png|Avatar Shaky pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Postcard_shaky001.png|Postcard 1 Postcard_shaky001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (no logo) Postcard_shaky003.png|Postcard 2 Postcard_shaky003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (no logo) Shaky fankit background 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) Shaky fankit background 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) Shaky fankit background 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Shaky jd2019 menu.png|''Shaky Shaky'' on the menu shaky jd2019 load.png|Loading screen shaky jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Shaky_jdnow_menu.png|''Shaky Shaky'' on the menu Shaky_jdnow_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Shaky teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjph-LjBNnY/ shaky promo coach.png|Promotional coach shaky promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Shaky promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Shaky bts.jpg|Creation process Others Shaky thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Shaky thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Daddy Yankee "Shaky Shaky" (Video Oficial) Shaky Shaky (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Shaky Shaky - Gameplay Teaser (US) Shaky Shaky - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Shaky Shaky - Just Dance 2019 Shaky Shaky - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:Shaky Shaky tr:Shaky Shaky Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Daddy Yankee Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Clean versions Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now